The Tablet of Balance
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Instead of uncovering the angel or demon tablet, they uncover another tablet. The Tablet of Balance. As Kevin deciphers it, he learns that its most comparable to a Heavenly Reset button. The Winchesters figure that at this point they had nothing more to lose and decide to go along with it. It works better then they had thought it would.


**Introducing a new character guys, Joseph 'Joey' Winchester, the youngest Winchester Brother. He's Adam's brother, who is also in here. LOL IM BRINGING HIM BACK GUYS!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

"This is not the Angel or Demon Tablet"

Dean looked up from in front of their resident prophet. Kevin for all intents and purposes did not seem to care what type of tablet it was, the stone tablet seemed to call to him, like it still wanted him to uncipher it despite the fact it was not the tablet they were looking for. His hands twitched, wanting to hold it, uncover the secrets it held. His eyes traveled back and forth between the Angel and the Hunter. They were both so preoccupied with their own conversation that neither noticed when the teenage prophet grabbed the tablet and silently pulled it down into his lap.

Fingers rubbed across the carvings on the top of the tablet, following the intricate inscription of the amazing symbols. His eyes widened, head snapping straight, eyes glowing white. The gasp that left his mouth alerted the other two in the room that they were not alone. Dean jumped up, reaching forward to pry the tablet out of the prophets hands, but Castiel stopped him before he could reach it, his hand clamping around the hunters wrist. Dean's eyes snapped up to meet the angels.

"Disconnecting him from the tablet would be more detrimental than helpful. Removing it now could create a backlash so powerful that it would not only obliterate his mind, but could potentially destroy every mind in 100 mile radius."

With that being said, both Hunter and Angel could do nothing more than watch as whatever was written in the tablet was interpreted in Kevin's mind. It became increasingly alarming when the boys nose began dripping blood. However, both men were kept from interrupting when out of nowhere Kevin took a deep breath and his eyes slowly returned to their natural color. Kevin's head snapped down to look at the tablet and both amazement and terror.

"Hey, Kev? Earth to the prophet of the Lord"

Sometimes they could be kind of creepy how they could could be so silent and so direct. Kevins eyes snapped up to meet Deans.

"What's it say?"

Kevin nodded his head, snapping back to the reality that everyone else with them. Instead of focusing on the hunter though, his gaze drifted to the resident angel in the room.

"Do you know anything about the Tablet of Balance?"

Castiels features cooled almost immediately, but not before his expression of disbelief crossed his face with in a flash. Dean saw the look before it was replaced but he had decided not to bring it up in front of the clearly "out of it" teenage prophet. So he thanked the kid, told him to get some rest (kid was working too hard – and it was starting to show), and walked out of the room side-by-side with Castiel. They walked in silence for a bit, until they had turned a couple of corners and knew for positive that they were out of earshot of the teenager. After one more corner, Dean spun on the angel, startling him as the confrontation was out of the blue.

"Cas! What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Dean"

The Hunter got closer, stepping into his face, finger coming up to poke the angel roughly in the chest.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw the look on your face when Kevin mentioned something about the 'Tablet of Balance', don't forget that I have three little brothers, I notice things Cas. You know something about it, don't you?"

Castiel met the hunters gaze, staring at him for a moment before he averted his gaze and took a step back.

"I...I have to go...Check on something"

However, before Dean could question him about his 'important' errand and about what he knew about the tablet, Castiel was gone. Leaving the hunter alone in the hall. He sighed as he slowly turned to continue on towards the living room. It was then that he noticed how silent it was in the bunker. Granted it was around 10 at night, it was still unnaturally quiet.

And it was in that moment that he wondered where Adam and Joey were, and what it was they were up to.

* * *

Sam and Dean couldn't stop themselves from chuckling as Adam and Joey bickered at each other at their failed attempt at pranking Sam. The youngest two Winchesters were as thick as thieves through thick and thin, they could even be thought to be twins (despite the 2 to 3 year age gap) they were so close.

But pranking was where all the cards were dropped.

"Dude! Its hair dye and Sam's gross smelling all organic shampoo! How did you confuse my bottle for his!"

Adam, who shared Joey's dark blonde hair (usually) was now sporting an interesting shade of blue hair. The youngest Winchester at only 16 years old, Joey looked at his best friend/older brothers new hair style and busted out laughing. Adam grumbled under his breath. Sam said something about 'language' around a mouth full of fresh fruit cup. It took a moment for Joey to calm down.

Brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, Joey turned back towards Adam.

"Man, your shampoo bottle is all tan and stuff, tan is an all organicy color (they both ignored Sam when he muttered about that not being a word) and Sam's is all bright blue and non-organicy looking! How was I supposed to know which one was his shampoo?"

Adam looked at him as if he were the dumbest person he had ever met.

"Dude, it says it on the bottle, in big black letters, 'Organic Shampoo'.. How do you miss that?"

Joey shrugged, turning his head back towards his plate, picking up some bacon and munching on it. Adam stared at him for a moment before huffing dramatically and turning back towards his own plate of bacon. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, smiling.

"Just count yourselves lucky it wasn't me you two got"

Adam and Joey exchanged looks, silently agreeing with their second eldest brother. Sam was a beast when pranked, not to mention he had freakishly long fingers that knew every single spot to get them laughing to tears. Kevin burst into the dining room, startling the four Winchester brothers. Dean narrowed his eyes as he took in the faint dry blood on the teen prophets face, under his nose, he hadn't done what Dean suspected he had.

"I found something interesting on the tablet"

He had, he'd pulled another all-nighter with a tablet.

* * *

 _"First, one, the first must retrieve the Blade of Christ, each of the four must willingly spill their own blood and collect all the blood in the jar of souls."_

Dean pulled the gold and silver box out of the ground, sand replaced the box in the hole that was left behind. His brothers all gathered around him as they all admired the intricate flawless box. The oldest was gentle as he traced the beautiful script of the ancient text carved into the small box. After a long moment of simply staring at the beautiful artifact, and Sam nudging his older brother in the side a couple of times, Dean slowly and gently unclasped the lock and pulled the top up, opening the box. Inside the box was a small intricately shaped knife, the blade was the purest and cleanest metal Dean had ever seen and it's handle was pure gold, with a single ruby stub at the other end.

All in all, the blade was almost as beautiful as the box in which it was held.

In the box, next to the beautiful knife, was a single simple glass jar. There was nothing special about the jar.

"The clasps pretty cool man "

Dean barked a laugh and without looking up at him, reached over and ruffled of the boys hair. Sam was examining the box, Adam was muttering something into Joey's ear. Dean looked down at the fascinating blade. This was the first step, as Kevin had found, to fixing everything. But for all they knew, it could kill them. Was the world worth the possibility of losing his brothers.

His family.

Joey nudged into his side and the elder Hunter instinctively wrapped his arm around his baby brother. While they all (well Sam and Dean anyway) still saw him as the small baby boy who loved playing with their things, and sometimes Joey still acted like the kid he was (and it usually involved Adam) but sometimes the kid has his moments where he could still surprise his two eldest brother's. It had seemed he had at some point read his oldest brother's mind.

"Someone's got to do it bro. But, we'll do it together, because that's what family does "

Of course, as it always was, Adam was right behind their brother.

"Besides we can't let you guys have all the fun! "

Joey nodded in agreement vigorously to Adams statement. Sam chuckled behind Adam no doubt having heard his comment as the giant of a man came up beside the younger, his arm also settling around the youths shoulder, Dean looked around at all three of his brothers with a warm smile across his features.

"Well then I guess I'll go first"

Not that it was a choice, Kevin have told them the specific order they each had to give their blood in. First Dean, as he was oldest. Then Sam, and next Adam, and last but certainly not least, Joey. The oldest Hunter grip the handle of the blade tightly and his hand, and brought the sharps thin blade down on the soft flesh of his left Palm. He resisted the urge to take a deep breath at the sting of the blade. He didn't want to scare his younger brothers, but judging by the looks he was receiving, they weren't buying his charade.

With his blood in the jar, Dean passed it next to Sam. The "smart one" of their quartet gripped the handle, and wanting nothing more than to get it over with, quickly sliced the palm of his left hand. As he let the blood drip into the jar, he tried not to let the sting of the cut on his hand get to him. Dean's warm hand on his shoulder told him that his older brother knew exactly what he was doing.

Unlike their two older brothers, Adam and Joey let out small gasps as the blade stung as it sliced into their left palms. As they too let their blood drip into the jar and the elder two Winchester brothers tried to comfort them, but even they had to move carefully, only using the right hands as their left-hands still burned.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in heaven, in a corner far away from the fighting of the factions, inside heavens war room sat a single magnificent sword up on one of the marble tables.

It was called glorious, and it was the favorite weapon of the Archangel Michael. Forgotten among the Civil War and the angels turned soldiers.

No one saw when it began to glow. As did the band of title in the first bedroom.

* * *

 _"Second, the second born must retrieve the Heart of the First, each sacrifice must inhale a breath of the heart, and exhale. With the breath of life, the heart will be made pure once more, once completed the heart must be put in the jar of blood, and mixed."_

Sam half as he stopped taking his way into the grave. He was breathing heavily, leaning against his shovel. He looked up to see his other three brothers sitting against tombstones surrounding the one with the hearts of the first. Dean was drinking a beer, but still ever on alert. Watching him as he worked. That was irritating. Adam and Joey we were paying him no mind as they conversed about something over cans of Pepsi, that was concerning.

"You know if any of you would like to help me I won't object "

Dean took another swig of his beer but did not look like he was going to be getting up from his position in the near future. Joey choked on his drink at something Adam had whispered to him. Sam looked over at the two, his eyes narrowing. Dean reached over to clap on the youngsters back. Adam laughed at their brothers predicament before looking up at Sam.

"Dude, you heard our man the prophet, 'The second born must retrieve the Heart of the First'. If we help you, it would be like breaking the rules."

Joey, having since recovered, nodded along with his 'twin', and added in his own two sense.

"and as I remember, Sammy whammykins is that you were always getting on me and my good man Adam here to always follow the rules."

Dean watched in amusements as the two finished each other statements.

"and that would mean you would be condoning us to break the rules, are you Sam-I-am, condoning us to break the rules?"

"because, if you are Sambo, me and Adds would like very much to get tattoos"

Dean almost fell over he was laughing so hard. Joey had broke out into laughter too, high-fiving Adam. Sam glared at all three of them.

"I hate all of you"

"No you don't dude, you love us so much it hurts"

Sam chucked a hunk of dirt in Adams direction, the middle Winchester son duck at the last minute while laughing his little teenage heart out. Sam huffed at his brothers as he turned back to his digging.

He loved his family, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he really disliked them.

It took him a while but he eventually got the grave open. Inside the coffin was a body that had already long since decomposed, in the part left to the center of the chest was a pitch black heart, perfectly preserved. Sam was careful and pulled the heart out of the body, scared that it might fall to pieces at any moment.

He pulled himself out of the grave, the heart cradled carefully in his hand. The others crowded around him. Adam made a move to poke it pulled his hand back.

"That's gross dude"

Joey nodded in agreement. Sam looked up at them first, shook his head, and turned to look at Dean.

"So now… I inhale it? "

Dean's nodded, that's what Kevin had said. Sam nodded again as he turned his gaze back down to the heart he held, he couldn't even believe he was about to breath in a part of Liliths heart.

Yep, that was gross.

But, whatever. He lifted the heart up, staring at it for a long hard moment, before he inhaled. It's dark mist came from the heart and Sam shivered as it entered his body. It burned and he choked on it for a short moment. When he was sure that he was good, he passed the heart down to the next in line. Adam took it in one hand, jokingly muttered something about peer pressure before he to took a deep breath. The dark mist burned as it went down, vaguely recounting the time he and Joey had done the cinnamon challenge. He even coughed, causing Sam to instinctively reach over and clap him on the back. The third born Winchester nodded his thanks to his older brother as he passed the heart to Joey.

Surprisingly, the youngest Winchester did not react much to the inhaling of the heart, outwardly anyway, and passed the thing back to Sam. The second oldest was too busy watching his youngest brother until he got a look into his eyes and his attention turned back to the heart. Without thinking much about it, he exhaled onto it. A white mist covered the heart. It transformed before their very eyes. Going from black– To gray – to white.

It was a pure heart.

They quickly placed the heart in the jar with the blood and the blade.

It was then that Joey coughed.

"dude, that's disgusting"

Sam nodded as he clapped their youngest brother on the back.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, in the Libraries of Knowledge, secluded by all, ignored by the factions was what used to be the Great Hall of Secrets and Knowledge.

All the scripts, books, and scrolls ever written by Him lay in shreds, where every answer to every question ever (going to be) asked lay in tatters, slowly collecting dust having remained untouched since the betrayal of the Morning Star.

And, just like it had been in the War Room, there on the old marble table sat an apple, The Apple of Knowledge, one of the forbidden fruits. And just as Glorious had, going unnoticed by the war being raged, the fruit began to glow.

At the same time the band of title in The Second's bedroom.

And just like the First, no angel noticed it.

* * *

 _"Thirdly, the third born son must retrieve the moss of the Saints. What the sacrifices must do is take a hunk of the moss, it doesn't say how big of a hunk, and chew it up in their mouth, then once its liquefied, it must be spit out into the jar with the crystal heart, blade, and blood."_

Sam, being the tallest, led the quartet up the side of the mountain while Dean brought up the end. He found it harder to breath, every breath having begun to burn after having inhaled the strange dark mist from the heart. But they couldn't give up now, not when they were almost half way done.

Dean had been right when he had said that climbing this thing would have been easier with Castiel's help. And it wasn't for lack of trying to get him to come down either. He just didn't seem to be answering prayers right now and they hoped that where ever he was and what ever was keeping him that he was at least safe.

Adam stumbled and would have fallen had it not been for Sam's instinct to thrust his arm out. The third Winchester in line latched onto his older brothers appendage, silently thanking him with a nod of his head. Sam took the nod for what it was and replied with a ruffle of the hair. After that, due to them watching their footing, they made the rest of the journey up the side of the mountain rather easily. Adam had only stumbled more time and that was just because he was clumsy.

They made it to the cave at about half past three, huffing and puffing. Or at least, Adam and Joey were huffing and puffing as they were the ones who had made the last 800 feet of the path a foot race, claiming that the last one there was as bad as Dean's choice of music.

They'd tied.

Dean was mock offended at the accusation.

Sam crossed his arms as he stared the two down. He had warned them about sprinting the rest of the way up the mountain as he knew that he was not the only one having difficulties breathing after having inhaled the mist from the heart. He kept telling himself that he did not feel bad for them on the notion that he could make himself believe that, but who was he kidding.

Joey groaned as he flopped over. Sam nudged the kids shoulder with his foot.

"I warned you guys"

"Yes, mother"

Adam flopped down next to Joey, Sam rolled his eyes. After resting a few moments, they all got up to wander in the rest of the cave, it had been deeper then they'd originally thought. The actual cavern itself was breath taking. In the center was a pool of the clearest water any of them had ever seen. Light from the sun (and the moon they were guessing) shone down in a single beam of light, illuminating the marble island in the center of the pool. As they got closer, they all saw the greenest moss any of them had ever seen. Adam felt kind of bad for stepping into the pool and reaching over to pick up the moss.

It was soft, like silk, and heavier then he'd thought it'd be. He tore his hunk in two and handed the other half to his 'twin'. They shared a look, muttered a 'bottoms up', and at the same time shoved the moss in their mouths; least to say it did indeed taste worse then it looked.

Sam and Dean watched, waiting to jump in at any moment, resisting the urge to chuckle at the varying looks of disgust the boys were making at each other. Dean passed them the jar when Adam made the motion for it. Watching as both boys spit out their hunk of liquid moss into the jar, grimacing at the after taste.

"Dude, anyone got any mouth wash?"

Adam and Joey fist-bumped, smiling.

Sam and Dean face-palmed, groaning.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, surrounded by the dead bodies of brothers and sisters, leaning against the wall of the Healing Pantheon, as unnoticed as the others, The Staff of Aesculapius began to glow.

And as it had been with the first two, the band of title in the Thirds bedroom would begin to glow too.

Still, no one noticed it.

* * *

 _"The fourth, and last trial, is simple, the Fourth born of the sacrifices must retrieve the Horn of the End. Each one of the four willing must touch the horn, any part, with their right hand."_

Kevin had been right, The Horn of the End hadn't been worth the twenty bucks Joey had made Dean pay the pawnshop owner for it. Joey turned it in his hands, he doesn't want to sound judgmental but for the horn that was meant to bring about the end of the world as they all knew it, he'd expected a bit more.

It looked like a simple french horn.

Joey shrugged as he held the instrument out so everyone could touch it. None of them were absolutely sure if the spell on the tablet was truly working, and with Cas still not responding they would most likely never actually know if it was or what it was supposedly supposed to do, but hey, it'd been a fun adventure, for the most part.

And, as it turned out, Adam and Joey were going to get that tattoo they kept asking for as an intricate Enoch symbol imprinted on their hands touching the horn. A single different symbol had appeared on each of the four hands touching the horn. They didn't know what it said, but hey, it looked cool!

Trying to make the best of the situation, Joey showed Sam his own mark.

"I finally got my tattoo Samwich!"

Sam shook his head at his youngest brother as he turned his attention to Dean, the elder met his gaze head on and they seemingly had an entire conversation through their locked gazes.

'Do you have any idea what it says'

'No idea, Cas might though'

'He might, if he were answering'

Annoyed that they weren't included in the conversation, Adam and Joey had called up Kevin, they had a trial to complete.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Heaven, in the Messengers Tower, where all word is spread throughout the entirety of Heaven, and spread between Heaven and Earth, a fourth light just as unnoticed as the first three began to shine as The Messenger's Satchel began to glow.

And on the other side of Heaven, in the Archangels Home, the fourth and final Bedroom began to glow.

* * *

 _"With all four trials now complete, the four sacrifices must meet at the four corners, which just so happens to be about an hour from the final location, when there, the jar must be placed in the center of the four corners. Then its saying that you must each take a drink from the jar and blow into the horn..._

 _The you must repeat..._

 _"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, Hallow be Thy Name, Thy kingdom come, Thy Will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven."_

 _And...That's all I got...The other stuff won't come through to me."_

They watched as Joey slowly placed the jar in the small white circle in the monument where Utah, Colorado, Arizona, and New Mexico met. They didn't have to worry about any unwanted company watching them as it was around midnight on the first day of November (its all Saints day, Joey thought) so that meant the park was closed. Dean stood stock still, at the ready should anything happen, watching as Joey set the jar down and quickly retreated by his side. By some unseen force, the jar itself began to glow. It was lifted off the ground and began to spin round and round; faster and faster. The contents within the jar began to glow, until the light faded and the contents within the jar was revealed. It was a sight to see as it was clear, but, at the same time, every color in existence.

It was beautiful.

The jar began to slow down and it returned to the ground. Nobody moved to grab it. After another long moment of no movement Joey nudged Dean in the arm sharply until the elder Winchester nodded and stepped forward to grab the jar. Joey then pantomimed someone taking a drink until Dean raised the jar to his lips and drank a quarter of it down, with a grimace, after he had finished his portion he passed it down to Sam. The Second born drank his portion with a shiver and then passed it to Adam. The Third born drank his portion with a shudder, proceeding to pass it to Joey. The youngest drank what was left and gagged. Once he was finished he set the now empty jar on the ground.

"Before we blow (Adam snickered, Dean smacked him upside the head) we have to recite the prayer thingy"

"Alright, did you write it down?"

"Dean, my good man, what do you take me for, I'm wounded truly wounded"

Joey passed Dean a crinkled up piece of notebook paper. The elder thanked him and pretended to clear his throat making the 'twins' break out into giggles.

"Dude I think we should all say the first and the last parts together!"

Adam nodded in agreement, "We should be like those people"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and shrugged. Whatever made the two happy.

"Our Father"

Dean, "Who art in Heaven"

Sam, "Hallow be Thy Name"

Adam, "Thy kingdom come"

Joey, "Thy Will be done"

And, finally, altogether again, "On Earth, as it is in Heaven."

With the prayer being said Joey finally pulled the horn from his backpack and handed it over to Dean.

The first held the horn to his lips, and blew.

* * *

 _A Harsh bright beam of light shot from the War Room and into the sky, it shot towards the big house in the center of the highest point of Heaven._

 _And it slammed into the Archangels Pantheon._

* * *

Dean shrugged and passed the horn over to Sam.

The second held the horn to his lips, and blew.

* * *

 _Another harsh bright beam of light erupted from the Hall of Knowledge and shot into the Sky, it then shot towards the big house, and it too slammed into the Archangel's pantheon._

* * *

Sam pulled it away and handed it over to Adam.

The third held the horn to his lips, and blew.

* * *

 _Another bright harsh beam of light erupted from the Healing Pantheon, enveloping the entire building and the light beam shot up and it too crashed into the archangels Pantheon._

* * *

Adam passed the horn over to Joey. The teenager muttered under his breath 'Here goes nothin' and brought the horn up to his lips.

And the youngest took a deep breath, and he blew.

* * *

 _Another harsh beam of light shot into the sky, erupting from the Messengers Tower, and it too slammed into the Archangels Home. The light enveloped the pantheon and the ground began to shake._

 _The light spread, engulfing the entirety of Heaven._

 _A shrill sound rang out through Heaven. The warring Angels all cowered, covering their ears with their hands._

 _The ground shook._

 _And out of the Archangel's pantheon, all four of them, all came walking out of what had once been their home._

 _They looked around in silence._

 _Gabriel gasped as he pointed to the ruble that had once been their nursery._

 _Michael and Lucifer both took in deep breaths as they looked around, at their alive but broken siblings, finally witnessing the price of their revenge war._

 _Raphael let out a small gasp when he took in the bodies of his siblings._

 _Another light flashed and before them stood the four young beings whom He had entrusted in their care._

 _Michael and Lucifer looked on as Raziel and Samael, no older then eight years old, hung onto each other, sobs wracking their small bodies. Their instinct to want to comfort them and tell them that everything would be okay was overridden by the thought that they no longer had that right to hold the two kept them in place._

 _Not after what they had done to them._

 _Raphael looked at Samandriel in horror as the metal rods in his head were slowly pulled free because of the Heavenly reset._

 _Gabriel stood, unable to move as the little six year old, as his little Castiel cried tears of blood in a way that only those who had been left to Naomi's hands cried._

 _And they all watched as the spell did as it was designed to and in a flash, their charges were healed._

 _"Their dead"_

 _"What?"_

 _"The Winchesters, your vessels, they completed the trial of Balance and now they are dead"_

 _Lucifer felt like he should have addressed the fact that his sweet little 8 year old charge could tell them all that someone had died and could do so in the same tone one used whilst talking about everyday things._

 _Michael was about to question them, when he felt it._

 _When they felt something...Snap._

* * *

The four archangels and their young charges appeared in the field just in time to see the youngest Winchester take his final breath at the young age of 16. And, as they looked between their shell-shocked charges and their lifeless true vessels, they realized what they were witnessing, what they were standing right in the middle of.

Their very first sin.

Their only shared sin.

The Christ Blade had materialized in solid form once more by Dean, representing Michael and how even if he was a good son, he didn't stay a good brother and had all but killed his younger siblings with his own hands. Where as Dean always fought _for_ all of his family, because his little brother's came first, every time, even before his father if it came down to it.

The Heart materialized in solid form once more by Sam, representing how Lucifer tainted goodness, became tainted himself, and let it rule him in his search for answers. Where as Sam, even when finding answers, didn't let the darkness he was told he was, didn't let the taint that would effect him, control his life. He stayed good, he stayed fighting for the best and, even when he "hates" his family, he'll always put them first.

The Moss materialized in solid plant-form once more by Adam, representing how Raphael let his own anger and self-righteousness stray him from the path he had sworn to follow, caring for people, and protecting them. Where as Adam always had the best interests of others in mind. But when it came the choice between with siding himself with the good of the many, or siding himself with the good of the few (his brothers), he chose his brothers.

The Horn would be in place beside Joey, it representing Gabriel and how he left his duties behind because of his own fear and upset. How he abandoned both his family and his job to bring calmness of the word to all of Heaven. Whereas Joey, as the baby of the brothers just like Gabriel was with his own brothers, remained with his family. Even when it got tough, even when he was scared, even when they made him upset, he stayed and made sure it all worked out in the end and, thus, was happier himself in the long run.

And the Winchesters, of course, all four holding hands represents the joint sin the Big Four committed: the forgetting of love. For unlike the Archangels, the Winchesters had remained together through it all. They fought with each other and for each other, they hated each other but loved each other, they got angry at each other but would push it aside, and no matter one they put their family first and, in the longer run, were happy. The Archangels were four brothers, separated and hating, and the Winchesters were Four Brothers, remaining together even when apart. Letting nothing truly get between them, and always doing their best to fix things for not only each other, but for all whom they cared for.

In silence, not really knowing what to say, the four archangels bent forward to pick their vessels up, holding a hand out for their charge to clasp onto, and in a strong beat of wings, each one took to the sky heading back to Heaven, to try and fix what they had broken.

In their wake, the four Holy Objects disappeared, returning to where they each belonged.

* * *

~~10 Years Later~~

The scene is set at The Road House in Heaven, everyone inside hustling and bustling around preparing for the Thanksgiving meal.

The hustle and bustle is interrupted by the door slamming open and Castiel and Samandriel came running in as fast as their little legs could carry them. Mary Winchester smiled as she lifted the pan of Yams she carried up, as well as the pan of stuffing, almost dropping them as the two fledgling angels raced past (first to touch Bobby won) she spun back around when the pans were lifted out of her hands. She was greeted by a smiling Raphael and Gabriel. Who could say that they had Heaven's Archangels on their list of Thanksgiving guests.

"Thank you, you guys"

Gabriel smiled at her, knowing full well the charm he contained in every smile.

"Don't worry about it Momma Winchester, anything to help with the load," He was cut off by a crash and turned his attention to the two fledglings, "Hey you two, what have you been told about running inside?"

The two fledglings slowed their pace to a quick jog. The two younger archangels chuckled as they wandered over to the table to deliver their loads of yams and stuffing.

The door opened again announcing the arrival of Michael and Raziel. The youngster seated upon the elders shoulders, waving his arms about as he talked animatedly about something. Michael listening intently, whilst also nodding his hello at Mary as he carefully walked both of them towards the large dinner table.

The door opened revealing Sam and Lucifer, the latter cradling the little Samael in his arms as his nap time wasn't quite over yet. Mary smiled gently at the sight.

They were all just about to cut the Turkey, the Winchester family and friends getting ready to carve the bird when the door slammed open and Dean ran in.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Mary and John exchanged looks as the Winchester father made ready to cut the turkey. Mary raised her hand to draw all attention to her (well all but Samael as he was still sound asleep against Lucifer's chest, but that was alright, because the little rascal could be a downright nightmare when his nap time was interrupted).

"Who would like to say grace?"

* * *

 **Sheesh! This was request A LONG TIME AGO SUPER SORRY by MSU82! Girl I hope you liked it! I tried to fix it and stuff but I'm not sure!**


End file.
